Crablante
Crabrante (カニランテ, Kanirante) was a Mysterious Being that was created when a man ate too much crab and underwent metamorphosis. Appearance Crabrante is a large creature with large, crab-like claws and a hard, bright red carapace covering his upper body, while his lower body is that of a muscular human male, naked except for a pair of white briefs. He has two nostrils on his flat face, a cartoonish large mouth, and two eye stalks that protrude from the sides of his head, ending in large, elliptical eyes with small pupils. In the manga, his chest possess a yellowish coloration which matches those of some crabs. Crabrant colored.png| Crabrante full appearance.png|Crabrante Personality Crabrante seems to have turned into a bloodthirsty monster after his transformation, killing several people on his search to kill a boy who vandalized his body with permanent marker. He is proud of his "beautiful body" and turns very aggressive when anyone defiles it. He did, however show compassion to a depressed, pre-training Saitama, saying that he would not harm someone with his own lifeless eyes. When talking, he occasionally adds 'Blubblub' and 'lol' to the beginning and the end of his sentences. History Crabrante meets Saitama three years before the main storyline in the middle of a crowded street. Crabrante's appearance causes everyone apart from Saitama to flee in terror. When Crabrante asks why Saitama is not also running away, Saitama replies that since he's unemployed and unable to get a job, he feels that nothing really matters anymore, and that he does not feel like running away. Crabrante chuckles at this and says that, since he is after a different target and since Saitama's lifeless eyes remind him of his own, he is willing to spare Saitama. Crabrante later appears in a park and discovers the child with the cleft chin. As Crabrante is about to finish the boy off, Saitama rushes in and saves the boy. It's revealed that Crabrante wants revenge on the boy for defacing his body while he was sleeping in the park by drawing nipples on his chest in permanent ink. Crabrante demands that Saitama surrender the boy or die himself. Hearing this, Saitama bursts into a fit of laughter and quips that Crabrante reminds him of a villain from an old anime that he used to watch in his childhood. Saitama reveals that his childhood dream was to become a superhero who could defeat villains like Crabrante in a single punch. After a brief but intense fight, Saitama defeats Crabrante by pulling out an eye stalk with his tie. Abilities & Powers Posing a threat to several civilian lives, his disaster level is "tiger". Since he was ultimately defeated by pre-training Saitama, it can be said that he was fairly weak. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Crabrante possesses enhanced strength, easily beating up an untrained Saitama and slaughtering several other people. His strength is great enough to shatter the ground. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Crabrante primarily fights using his claws during close-quarters combat. *'Scissor Punch' (シザーパンチ, Shizā Panchi): Crabrante punches at his target with one of his claws. The attack is strong enough to shatter the ground.http://i.imgur.com/3QmOsqc.jpgg Trivia *Crabrante is the first Mysterious Being to have been defeated by Saitama. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Tiger Category:Male